Lupine, Rifle, and Love
by Raputopu
Summary: AU. Mereka hanyalah pasangan pencuri yang suka bertualang menjelajahi dunia, ketika seorang Harlequin kemudian hadir dan menghancurkan mimpi mereka. Seseorang telah merencanakan kematian sang maestro Lupine dan segalanya mulai berjalan di luar skenario yang diharapkan. Rated M. Contain of Yaoi Scene.


Halo, kalian, mbak, adek, kakak, tante, mbah, yang mampir ke halaman fic ini :'D Sebelumnya saya cuma mau bilang kalo **fic absurd** dengan deskripsi dan EYD masih di bawah standar ini, lahir di akun **Raputopu** semata-mata hanya untuk ajang **fangirlingan** karena saya ngebet banget pengen **keliling dunia**, liat **yaoi**, dan nonton aksi **pencurian** :'D Karena duit emang nggak melampaui untuk **keliling dunia** (ke Malaysia Truly Asia aja susah) dan **kuliah** juga belum selesai, jadilah saya **mengkhayal** sendiri di bilik kamar sambil kejang-kejang nulis ini barang, dengan **Atlas** di sebelah saya. Seperti biasa, tulisan saya masih **acak-adul** kayak dulu, dengan **typo** yang meluber di sana-sini. (eh sumpeh ya udah diperiksa berapa kalipun bahkan sampe yakin luar biasa, tetap aja ada typo yang keselip begitu diperiksa lagi)

Trus saya nulis benda ini sambil nge-fly denger lagu **Kesha** di album barunya **Warrior**. Saya bukan Kesha-fans tapi OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG di sini lagu-lagunya asoy _make me so high high high flying to Wonderland_! #truslupasama**ImagineDragons**dan**OneRepublic**

**Warn :** Male**Indonesia**. **Chara death**. Anak baik jangan ditiru ya perbuatan kriminalnya. **Slash**. Mention of lil' bit **yaoi scene**. Ahay! Terlalu **vulgar **(untuk saya). Something **i****mplisit. **Abal. Saya masih pemula.

* * *

**Summary :** Mereka hanyalah pasangan pencuri yang suka bertualang menjelajahi dunia, ketika seorang Harlequin kemudian hadir dan menghancurkan mimpi mereka. Seseorang telah merencanakan kematian sang maestro Lupine dan segalanya mulai berjalan di luar skenario yang diharapkan.

* * *

"_Yeah_, benar. Kita buang dia ke tempat sampah."

* * *

**Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz**

.

_**Lupine, Rifle, and Love**_

By: Raputopu/Hulk/Titan

* * *

_Ooh, Italia._

Negara yang sungguh indah. Sangat luar biasa.

Kau dijamin tidak akan kehabisan stok bahan obrolan jika sedang membahas negara satu itu. Seluruh materi yang mendiami negara tersebut menyimpan cerita masing-masing. Tersimpan apik dari ujung Italia Selatan hingga ke perbatasan Italia Utara. Dari Sungai Venecia hingga Coloseum di Roma. Tak akan rubuh oleh perubahan zaman. Selamanya akan menjadi aset berharga bagi mereka yang dengan setia menjaganya.

Dan siapa sangka Italia adalah ajang uang _mencari uang _yang fantastis.

Kini di sanalah _mereka _berada sekarang.

Di sisi gelap Italia.

Ya. Spesifiknya di sepanjang areal gang sempit yang gelap dan berbau amis nan apek. Dengan genangan air di mana-mana dan memantulkan refleksi kemegahan bangunan batu-bata dua lantai yang mengapit area yang jarang tertimpa cahaya matahari itu. Basah dan selalu lembab. Raungan kucing liar yang kelaparan bisa terdengar agak samar. Kira-kira berada di ujung gang. Bunyi tetesan air hujan dari pipa ledeng pun turut mendukung suasana suramnya. Terasa kental noda-noda kejahatan dan vandalisme yang pernah terjadi di gang ini, kentara dan tercetak jelas pada dinding-dinding berlumut yang lembab dan sudah termakan zaman.

Gang itu tak ayal seperti gerbang menuju dunia lain.

Tapi itu tidak menjadi batu penghalang bagi mereka. Dua orang yang baru saja dimabuk cinta.

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Melumat singkat bibir pasangan di depannnya satu sama lain. Tanpa disaksikan oleh siapapun.

"Kenapa kita pergi ke tempat ini?" tanya sosok pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan rambut _blonde _gelap, memenjarakan tubuh mungil nan sensual yang terpojok dan tidak ada pertahanan di depannya. Begitu menggoda. Begitu sintal. Kecil, mungil, lincah. Bisa _dimasuki_ kapan saja.

"Mungkin… karena di sini sepi?" pemuda mungil di depannya balas mendesah, tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terangkat, mengalungi leher kokoh itu lalu menariknya pelan agar semakin dekat ke wajahnya.

Juan Carlos tersenyum. Tertawa geli mendengar desahan yang dibuat-buat oleh orang itu.

"Suaramu memikat…" napasnya berhembus hangat di atas kepala pasangannya yang jauh lebih pendek.

Airlangga menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

Sepasang tangan kekar yang semula melingkar di pinggang dari pemilik tubuh mungil itu kini mendorongnya hingga merapat pada permukaan lembab dinding batu-bata.

Airlangga menurut dalam diam lalu memejamkan matanya tanpa perlawanan sedikitpun. Pasrah dan merelakan tubuhnya yang akan dipermainkan. Sama sekali tak memberikan suatu pergerakkan yang berarti bahkan ketika tangan yang semula berada di pinggulnya itu kini merambat liar bagai akar yang menjalar beringas mulai dari perut, dadanya, hingga leher, kemudian berhenti di rahangnya, membawa dagu itu untuk mendongak. Jempol besarnya menelusup di sela-sela daging kenyal itu untuk membuka bibir sintal pemuda melayu ini.

Barulah setelah Airlangga menuruti isyaratnya untuk membuka mulutnya sedikit, pemuda Meksiko itu menyatukan bibir mereka berdua dalam suatu ciuman hangat.

Telapak tangannya bergelirya di balik helaian rambut Airlangga yang mulai berantakan. Dilahapnya bibir mungil itu dalam gairah libido yang tinggi, seakan ingin sesegera mungkin menyatukan tubuhnya dengan pemuda satu ini.

Mulut Airlangga terbuka, mulutnya pun terbuka. Lidah mereka saling bertemu. Saliva saling menyatu. Desahan panas menguap ke udara. Ciuman ini bahkan lebih memabukkan daripada _gin. _Airlangga dapat merasakan suatu substansi lunak menggerogoti ruang basah mulutnya yang menganga. Balas menjilati lidahnya. Begitu brutal. Masuk kian dalam dan menggeliat liar bersama lidahnya yang berkecipak. Kening Airlangga mengkerut, tak sanggup mengatasi perasaan aneh yang mulai membludak di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kian lemah dan kehilangan kesadaran. Masing-masing berusaha mendominasi. Terengah tak karuan, mendesah panas. Dada yang terengah saling menekan satu sama lain.

Juan Carlos sudah siap untuk bergerak ke jenjang selanjutnya. Sangat siap. Tahap yang paling ditunggu-tunggu dan menjadi puncak keinginan terbesarnya.

Juan Carlos melepaskan ciuman itu dan melihat bibir merah Airlangga yang basah dan terengah. Mata hijaunya menatap intens wajah yang memerah itu. Tanpa perlawanan. Manis. Pasrah. Semburat malu. Apa lagi yang harus ditunggu? Suasananya mendukung dan ia yakin Airlangga juga tidak akan menolak. Dia benar-benar harus melakukan hal itu sekarang.

"Berikan aku jeritan terbaikmu, _querido_."

Dengan tidak sabaran, tangannya bergerak ke arah kemeja Airlangga dan mulai membuka kancing pertama. Dia harus melakukannya sesegera dan secepat mungkin, atau kesempatan ini tidak akan datang lagi.

DOR!

Tiba-tiba sebuah tembakan tak terduga terdengar dari kejauhan dan tangan Juan Carlos yang baru saja hendak melucuti kemeja di hadapannya itu terkulai di udara. Tubuh besar yang semula nyaris membuat Airlangga setengah telanjang itu jatuh ke permukaan becek dengan luka bekas tembakan di pelipisnya. Segumpal darah segar serta merta mengucur dari lubang kecil yang menjadi serangan timah panas misterius beberapa detik yang lalu.

Airlangga seketika berseru, "Oh! Terima kasih, Tuhan! Akhirnya!" Dia menutup wajahnya, bersyukur pada Tuhan yang masih memberikan kesempatan baginya untuk menjaga aset keperjakaannya yang sangat berharga. Lega ketika melihat pemilik tangan yang semula memborbardir lekuk tubuhnya itu kini tergeletak tak berdaya bagai bangkai hewan yang tak berharga di depan kakinya. Belum pernah ia merasa setakut ini! Akhirnya dia terbebas dari segala cumbuan nista yang nyaris menjerumuskannya ke lingkaran setan untuk ke dua kali! _Hell yeah_!

Segera dibersihkannya sisa-sisa ciuman panas yang membanjiri dua belah bibirnya itu dengan telapak tangan dan berkali-kali ia meludah ke lantai dengan ekspresi mual dan marah. Jijik. Tidak terima.

"Cih! Mati kau, keparat! MATI! Lain kali aku tak mau melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini lagi! Aku bersumpah!" Makinya pada mayat Juan Carlos dengan ekspresi murka. Padahal jelas-jelas mayat itu tak bisa membalas atau sekedar memberi ucapan padanya lagi.

"Apa aku terlalu lama?"

Suara bervoltase rendah yang muncul dari ujung gang seketika membuat Airlangga menoleh. Pemandangan seorang pria dengan setelan jas hitam dengan rambut pirang yang di-_gel _dan sedang menyeringai senang dengan _beretta _yang berputar-putar di telunjuk dan ibu jarinya terlihat jelas. Airlangga tahu bahwa orang itu adalah pelaku dari penembakan barusan. Bukannya hendak berterima kasih, justru kehadirannya membuat wajah Airlangga langsung mengeras dalam waktu satu detik.

"Kenapa lama sekali? Dia nyaris menelanjangiku!" jerit Airlangga histeris, menunjuk wajah Juan Carlos yang tak berdosa, tak terima dengan kejadian barusan. Masih diliputi kengerian dan ketakutan hingga sekarang. Dia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan kelanjutannya. Terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan. Terlalu berdosa untuk diangankan. Diperkosa di pelataran gang sempit bukanlah cita-citanya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengalami perlakuan asusila di tempat ini gara-gara kau?" telunjuk Airlangga langsung menuding lurus-lurus ke arah wajah Tim.

Tim tertawa kecil mendengar. Pemuda tinggi tegap itu dengan santai mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa mesiu moncong pistol semi-otomatis miliknya. Bersikap santai menanggapi amukan Airlangga. Sudah biasa.

"Bukan masalah bagiku. Aku tak keberatan menonton _gay blue film _secara terang-terangan. Ngomong-ngomong, aktingmu bagus sekali tadi."

Wajah Airlangga bersemu merah. Dia berdecak sembari membuang muka. "Cih…" Ini entah sudah keberapa kalinya pria Belanda itu mengintimidasinya dengan kata-kata vulgar. Airlangga tahu benar jika kosa-kata yang bercokol di kepala Tim cuma kalimat-kalimat verbal yang kotor dan bejat. "Tanpa aku kau bisa apa, hah?" balas Airlangga tajam.

"Hei. Kau merendahkanku? Tanpa aku 'kau yang bisa apa'?" Tim balas bertanya balik. "Jika aku tidak ada di sana kau sudah dicabuli."

"Enak saja." Mata Airlangga melotot. "Aku yang akan mencabulinya balik!"

"... Apa?"

Airlangga meringis. "Bercanda."

Tim berjalan menghampiri Airlangga, lalu memandangi mayat Juan Carlos dengan tatapan dingin. "Ternyata ideku untuk menggiring jurnalis ini ke tempat sepi adalah ide brilian."

"Ya, memang." Airlangga terpaksa mengakuinya. Tapi sedetik kemudian lagi-lagi amarahnya kembali membludak. "Tapi mengumpankan aku sebagai sasaran empuknya adalah ide paling jahat."

"Oh, ya?" Tim membalas setengah menggumam. Ditendangkan kakinya ke pinggul Juan Carlos, membuat tubuh itu terguling ke samping. Langsung dilihatnya saku celana yang menggelembung di _jeans _itu dengan tatapan berkilat bak singa kelaparan. "Benar saja kata orang-orang di kantor itu. Dia selalu membawa seluruh uangnya ke manapun dia pergi. Sebegitu pelitnya, kah, dia?" cemooh Tim. Padahal dalam hati dirinya malah tidak senang jika ada orang lain yang berusaha menyaingi _kehematannya _dalam mengolah uang.

"Lebih baik langsung diambil saja untuk kelangsungan hidup kita beberapa hari ke depan." tukas Airlangga. Tak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

Tim menunduk dan mencabut dompet hitam berbahan kulit ular dari saku pemiliknya. Dibukanya dompet tebal itu lalu meneliti isinya dengan seksama.

"Oke, baiklah, mari kita lihat. Di dalamnya ada ATM, paspor, kartu pengenal…" Mendadak sunggingannya merekah lebar menjadi sebuah seringai mistis, "… juga beberapa lembar 100 Lira." Tim mengangguk-angguk antusias, puas dengan hasil buruan mereka kali ini. "Kurasa ini cukup untuk memesan kamar selama tiga hari di hotel berbintang." Dia memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam saku jasnya. Lalu menegakkan punggungnya kembali dan berdiri sejajar dengan Airlangga.

"Ya, kuharap itu sebanding dengan pengorbananku tadi." kata Airlangga, merutuk, masih dengan wajahnya yang merengut seperti biasa.

Tim mendengus geli, ditatapnya wajah suntuk pemuda melayu dengan rambut lurus setengah gondrong yang berantakan itu. "Pengorbanan apanya? Kau cuma perlu diam dan mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Lalu aku datang dan mengakhiri semuanya. Simpel. Semuanya bahkan terjadi dalam waktu kurang dari dua menit."

"Simpel kepalamu!" Airlangga melotot. "Yang tadi itu hampir tiga menit, tahu. Dia bahkan sempat memegang genitalku. Bukankah di perjanjian kita tadi hanya sampai sebatas ciuman?" sergah Airlangga, masih tetap kukuh berusaha mempertahankan gelarnya sebagai 'korban pelecehan' gara-gara pekerjaan ini.

"Bukannya yang tadi itu memang baru ciuman?"

"Itu bukan sekedar ciuman, itu _french kiss_! Dan, kau tahu _french kiss, _kan? Maksudku, kami menggunakan _lidah_. Yah, kau tahu, aku belum pernah melakukan _french kiss _sebelumnya. Dan orang Meksiko ini merebut _french kiss _pertamaku. Sial. Lidahnya berdansa di mulutku dan rasanya asin." Airlangga bertingkah seolah-olah hendak muntah.

Bahu Tim terguncang, menandakan pria itu tertawa. "Tetap saja namanya ciuman dan aku tidak melanggar perjanjian kita. Oh! Dan jika aku punya kamera CCTV di sini, aku akan menunjukkan rekaman wajahmu waktu ciuman tadi." Tim tergelak. "Sungguh. Kau bahkan tidak sadar betapa merahnya wajahmu pada saat itu."

Airlangga mendengus. Berbicara dengan orang ini sama saja dengan mengumpankan harga diri. Bukannya dorongan moral yang didapatkan malah kau akan direndahkan habis-habisan. "Terima kasih atas pengamatannya, Tuan Van der Decken yang terhormat. Kuharap kau cepat-cepat kembali ke jalan yang benar."

"Jadi, ke mana tujuan kita setelah ini? Perancis? Kuwait? Mesir? Los Angeles?" tanya Tim, memberikan sederet saran tempat-tempat yang belum mereka kunjungi sebelumnya.

Airlangga terlihat sedang berpikir. "Hm. Aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Eropa."

"Oke, Selandia Baru."

"Tidak sejauh itu juga, bodoh." kata Airlangga ketus.

"Mungkin Hawaii."

Airlangga menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku memang menginginkan pantai, tapi tidak dengan _budget _yang terlalu mahal dan penduduknya terlalu miskin."

"Hawaii tidak miskin." balas Tim, tidak terima jika pulau favoritnya direndahkan.

"Bagaimana kalau Miami?"

Mata hijau Tim membulat besar. "Kau mau ke sana? Kau yakin? Di sana itu ladang seks penduduk metropolitan dari belahan dunia manapun. Kau mau menjual tubuhmu? Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah bosan dengan pekerjaan kita? Oke, tidak masalah. Kau jual tubuhmu dengan harga berapapun, lalu aku yang akan membelinya."

Sebuah tamparan sepenuh hati dari telapak tangan Airlangga mendarat telak di kepala Tim. Kontan hal itu membuat sang pria Belanda menjerit kesakitan sambil memegangi tempurung kepalanya. "Sshh…" desisnya menahan nyeri.

"Bukan itu yang aku maksudkan, sialan! Sekali lagi kau bicara tentang seks, aku akan menamparmu untuk yang kedua kali."

"Hoo. Mau mengancamku? Tapi kali ini tampar aku dengan bibirmu yang seksi itu—"

Lagi, sebuah tamparan kedua, jauh lebih keras dan didasari kebencian yang teramat sangat, saking kesalnya, seluruh unek-unek ia pusatkan pada telapak tangan dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan wajah dengan gestur tegas di depannya ini dalam bentuk tamparan keras yang tidak main-main.

"Kau mau alat kelaminmu kupotong, hah?" ancam Airlangga.

Sembari memijat kepalanya yang sakit, mata Tim langsung membulat horor begitu mendengar ancaman itu. Oke,jika Airlangga yang sudah mengancam, maka hal itu bukan sekedar ancaman, melainkan sebuah rencana. Dan sebagai orang yang tahu benar seluk-beluk perangai Airlangga yang terkadang sulit ditebak dan terkadang serius, ancaman itu mungkin akan benar-benar direalisasikan dalam waktu dekat. Dan Tim tidak mau _aset masa depan_nya ini berakhir di tangan seorang remaja Indonesia dengan watak mudah meledak dan lihai dalam menggunakan pisau. Jangan sampai!

"O-oy! Aku cuma bercanda, santai saja, lah. Jangan dianggap serius. Sudah, lah. Aku tidak benar-benar berniat memerkosamu. Kau akan aman bersamaku, tenang saja."

Airlangga menghela napas. "Jadi, bagaimana? Sepakat dengan Miami?"

Tim tersenyum, sembari menepuk-nepuk puncak kepala Airlangga dengan rambut hitamnya yang kusam itu penuh rasa sayang. "Yeah. Karena kali ini kau berpengaruh banyak, aku turuti keinginanmu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini sebelum penduduk lokal menemukan kita." ujarnya lembut. "Tapi sebelumnya…" Tim melirik sosok tak bernyawa Juan Carlos dengan tatapan sinis. "sebaiknya kita bereskan orang ini segera."

"_Yeah_, benar. Kita buang dia ke tempat sampah."

* * *

**Chapter I:**

**Harlequin **

* * *

Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka menekuni bisnis ini.

Bisnis gelap yang mengalirkan berlembar-lembar _Dollar, Peso, Euro, _bahkan _Pound _ke kantong mereka. Tidak perlu susah-susah. Hanya mengencani beberapa gadis atau pria—jika dalam kasus ini korban mereka adalah gay—lalu pintar-pintarlah mengakali kebodohan mereka untuk mengeruk beberapa lembar uang dari tabungan orang-orang itu.

Kriminal? Jelas.

Mereka bahkan menjadi buronan di beberapa negara. Tak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk menunggu polisi menunjukkan foto mereka berdua. Mereka sudah cukup terkenal dan memiliki pamor di beberapa kalangan penegak keadilan. Satunya adalah seorang pria Eropa dan satunya lagi seorang remaja Asia. Satunya memang berwajah kriminal sejak awal. Tapi satunya lagi, ayolah, dia bahkan belum berumur sembilan belas.

Apa saja yang selama ini mereka lakukan?

Sebenarnya hanya mencuri. Karena memang itulah tujuan mereka sebenarnya. Menimbun uang sebanyak-banyaknya.

Namun di beberapa kesempatan, dengan sangat terpaksa dan berat hati, mereka harus menghilangkan beberapa nyawa. _Yeah. _Jelas hal itu dilakukan semata-mata untuk melindungi diri, walau tindakan mereka jelas-jelas tidak manusiawi. Dan tak jarang pula mereka harus mencuri terang-terangan di hadapan beberapa orang sehingga diindikasikan sebagai perampokan. Bahkan seorang saksi mata pernah melihat mereka merampok di sebuah toko kaset, menodong si karyawan dan menggasak 350 _Pound_, juga beberapa kaset My Chemical Romance, Owl City, dan OneRepublic yang masih tersegel rapi. Dan ada juga laporan dari pantai Rio de Jenairo, Brazil, yang menuduh mereka mencuri lima papan seluncur milik turis mancanegara yang sedang berkompetisi lalu kabur menggunakan _term _yang kebetulan melintas. Kedengaran bodoh memang. Tapi mereka kemudian menjual kembali papan seluncur itu seharga dua ratus ribu _dollar _per buah pada beberapa kolektor papan seluncur. Cukup cerdas. _Indirect stole._

Ini ada sepenggalan kisah mereka yang menghalalkan segala cara demi mendapatkan uang.

Hanya dengan berbekal tekad yang bulat, keteguhan hati, pengorbanan harga diri yang menyakitkan, dan niat yang bergelora.

Ketika kedua orang itu sedang bergentayangan di Warsawa, Polandia pada bulan Mei di musim semi yang tenang, seorang peternak kaya raya yang baru saja tiba di ibu kota setelah merantau dua hari dari Gdarisk, harus terpikat oleh seorang pemuda melayu yang duduk seorang diri di pasar ikan dengan pakaian lusuhnya, meminta-minta pada warga yang melintas dengan wajah pilu. Namun sama sekali tak ada yang memperhatikan.

Begitu pula dirinya seorang. Dia juga tidak peduli.

Dia terus berjalan, melewati pemuda malang itu tanpa menoleh.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah melangkahi pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ia merasakan kakinya ditarik. Terperanjat, ia spontan langsung menoleh ke arah kakinya dan melihat pemuda peminta-minta itu memeluk kakinya erat-erat dengan derai air mata.

"Tolong saya, Tuaan." Dia merintih seraya terus menangis tersedu-sedu di kaki sang peternak. "Saya belum makan tiga hari… Saya sudah tidak kuat…"

Mata peternat itu membulat horor. Memangnya anak ini mau mengemis padanya? He! Ngemis kok maksa? Belum lagi gelayutan kedua tangan orang itu pada kakinya kencang sekali. Dia sampai kesulitan melepaskannya. "A-aku tidak punya uang! Pergi sana! Kau mengotori celanaku!"

Kekejaman si peternak kaya raya itu disaksikan oleh seantero penduduk sekitar. Sang peternak jadi kikuk sendiri. Beberapa dari mereka menggeleng-geleng prihatin pada nasib si anak pengemis yang menjadi bulan-bulanan dari semprotan makian yang sama sekali tak manusiawi darinya.

"Airlangga!" suara itu tiba-tiba mendominasi seluruh pasar.

Seorang pemuda berambut jabrik dengan syal berwarna biru putih horizontal yang melingkar di lehernya langsung berlari menghampiri sang pemuda peminta-minta itu. Membantu si peternak tadi melepaskan kakinya dari sergapan pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya tadi lalu berlutut untuk menyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua.

"Kenapa kau kabur dari rumah? Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti ini?" Si pemuda Eropa itu mengguncang-guncang bahu sang pengemis dengan sorot mata resah. "Jangan bilang kau bertingkah yang aneh-aneh di pasar!"

"Aku lapaaaarrr." Pemuda berkulit sawo matang itu merengek dan memberontak seperti anak berumur empat tahun.

Si pemuda Eropa itu mendesah. Kemudian melihat ke segenap warga sekitar. "Maaf. Dia keterbelakangan."

Barulah setelah itu desahan _oooh _yang panjang menyerkup area itu. Tiba-tiba mereka jadi malas menonton. Buat apa ditonton jika memang anak itu yang sesungguhnya mencari sensasi duluan?

Akhirnya beberapa penduduk kembali berjalan ke tujuan awal dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka seperti biasa, tanpa memperdulikan si peternak kaya yang sombong, si anak keterbelakangan yang meminta-minta dan seorang pemuda Eropa barat yang tampan dan datang tiba-tiba seperti penunggang berkuda putih.

Tim menyeret Airlangga menuju ke sebuah area belakang rumah seorang warga secara diam-diam. Dimana keadaan di sana sunyi dan tidak ada satupun orang yang melihat, bahkan pemilik rumah itu sendiri.

"Apa saja kau yang dapat?" tanya Airlangga langsung pada Tim, yang kini sibuk mengaduk-ngaduk kantung celananya.

Tim kemudian menunjukkan hasil dari incaran mereka kali ini. "Dompet, kartu undangan, jam tangan, dan cincin pernikahan."

Airlangga memandangi barang-barang milik peternak tadi yang kini berada di tangan Tim dengan wajah setengah puas. "Yah, lumayanlah untuk bisa bermain-main di Jerman selama empat hari."

Tim kembali mamasukkan barang-barang itu ke dalam kantungnya. "Ide yang bagus." Katanya. "Hei, ngomong-ngomong, aktingmu natural sekali. Jangan-jangan kau memang keterbelakangan."

Sebuah gaplokan telapak tangan yang dipenuhi bara kemarahan dari tangan milik seorang Airlangga mendarat keras, telak dan tanpa ampun di kepala Tim dan membuatnya nyaris terjerembab ke tanah. "Profesionalitas, Tim. Ingat! Pro-fe-si-o-na-li-tas!"

Dan setelah itu mereka menghabiskan waktu selama satu minggu di Jerman dan _mendapatkan_ uang lagi untuk langsung bertolak ke China.

Mencuri tak pernah seindah ini.

Alasan apa yang mendasari mereka berbuat demikian?

Otak psikopat? Ajang balas dendam? Dijerat hutang?

Sama sekali tidak. Mereka hanya mencari kesenangan di antara krisis keuangan yang menjepit. Mencari hiburan di balik monokrom negara-negara kecil. Mendulang keuntungan demi terjaminnya keuntungan pribadi tanpa bersusah payah. Berboros ria sementara mereka tidak perlu bekerja lima belas jam sehari.

Ya. Mereka hanyalah pasangan pencuri yang suka bertualang menjelajahi dunia.

Satunya seorang pria berkewarganegaraan Belanda yang senang mengonsumsi tembakau dan ganja dengan kadar gila-gilaan. Dan satunya lagi adalah seorang pemuda Asia Tenggara berwajah tegas dengan kepribadian bipolar.

Jika kedua orang itu sudah berkolaborasi, maka mereka akan menjadi duet pencuri yang tak terkalahkan.

* * *

_"Mereka berada di Hotel San Barnaba. Langsung kirimkan barangnya. Kali ini jangan sampai gagal."_

"Baik. Saya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Beres. Aman. Terkendali."

_"Jangan sampai ketahuan. Mereka bukan orang sembarangan. Salah satu dari mereka adalah mantan penembak handal dari gangster Amsterdam. Berhati-hatilah dengan tangannya."_

"Saya mengerti. Saya sudah memperhitungkan segala kemungkinannya, Tuan."

_"Jangan sampai mereka menyerang balik. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati."_

"Tenang. Segalanya sudah kami urus secara terorganisir. Kami bahkan sudah menyiapkan rencana kedua dan ketiga jika rencana pertama gagal. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan pada misi kali ini. Saya jamin anda akan puas pada hasilnya."

_"Aku menyerahkan misi ini sepenuhnya pada kalian. Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku untuk menyentuhnya."_

"Saya mengerti, Tuan."

_"Ingat. Dia harus benar-benar mati. Aku tidak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi berkeliaran di setiap benua dengan pekerjaan hina itu."_

"Baik. Serahkan saja semuanya pada kami. Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan. Anakmu satu itu kami jamin akan mati secepatnya."

* * *

**382, Hotel San Barnaba, Venice, Italy.**

"Aku sudah mengecek tiket, keberangkatan menuju Miami senin pagi nanti dipasangi harga yang cukup murah." Tim melihat layar website yang menampilkan tabel berisi keberangkatan pesawat tiga hari ke depan. "Dan ngomong-ngomong ATM yang kita kumpulkan sejauh ini bisa membeli sebuah Ducati. Atau jangan-jangan kau lebih tertarik Mercedes? Atau Lambhorgini? Atau mobil balap yang mirip dengan milik Dom di _Fast and Furious_?"

Airlangga berdiri membelakanginya. Mendesah dan memilih untuk diam. Tubuhnya berdiri di depan sebuah jendela besar, dengan refleksi pantulan seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari ujung kepala hingga lutut. Melihat kejenuhan kota Venice pada malam hari. Kanal kota Venice yang terkenal di seluruh dunia dan sepi itu ternyata bisa dilihat dari lantai dua hotel ini. Padahal ketinggian gedung batu-bata ini tidak terlalu menjulang walaupun tersedia dalam tiga lantai. Awannya sangat gelap, tidak ada bintang, menandakan cuaca sedang mendung. Sementara kamar hotel ini terasa jauh lebih dingin dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya walau pendingin sedang berada di tahap paling rendah sekalipun.

Airlangga mengunci dua tangannya di belakang punggung sambil terus menatap perairan terkenal negara ini dari kejauhan.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku salah memesan kamar. Di sini cuma ada satu tempat tidur dan mungkin kita bisa tidur bareng." kata Tim, sambil menepuk-nepuk sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tahu akal-akalanmu, sialan." desis Airlangga. Melirik tajam sosok Tim lewat pantulan kaca.

"Dan di sini agak dingin. Mungkin kita bisa telanjang dan saling menghangatkan diri."

"Kalau kau kedinginan, tidur saja di perapian meja resepsionis. Jangan ajak-ajak aku." balas Airlangga ketus.

Tim menyunggingkan seringai. Setengah geli, setengah terbakar semangat. Ketidakpedulian dan kesinisan Airlangga justru membuatnya makin menjadi-jadi untuk mengusik remaja itu. "Hei, kau tahu, katanya minum alkohol sebelum tidur bisa membuatmu panjang umur. Mau mencobanya?"

"Ngawur. Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal yang seperti itu, Tim. Kenapa kau tidak habiskan saja berbotol-botol _gin _milikmu itu sendiri? Kan sudah kukatakan kalau aku tidak suka minuman keras."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tim, menggoda. "Jika aku mabuk berat, di dalam kamar ini, dan hanya ada kau dan aku, mungkin aku terjadi sesuatu yang iya-iya di antara kita, lho. Misalnya ranjang yang berderit dan keringat yang berlebihan di tubuh kita berdua. Lalu kau memohon dan aku menjadi semakin liar. Dan kau menjerit— "

"Jijik, Tim. Dan sebelum itu terjadi aku akan membuangmu duluan dari jendela. Brengsek." desis Airlangga, mual mendengar ucapan kotor yang selalu mengusik hari-hari tenangnya itu.

"Kau tidak sadar kan dalam keadaan normal begini keperjakaanmu juga sudah terancam?" tanya Tim lagi, jauh lebih _nge-troll _dari yang sebelumnya.

Kali ini Airlangga membalikkan punggungnya. Dia baru saja hendak mengeluarkan makian terbaiknya yang paling kejam dan belum pernah ia lontarkan pada siapapun, tepat ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

"Kelihatannya _pizza_-mu datang, tuh." kata Tim. Menunjuk pintu dan mengisyaratkan pada Airlangga untuk mengambilnya.

Airlangga mendengus. Padahal dia baru saja akan melontarkan makian _khas Indonesia_-nya pada si bule brengsek yang sedang duduk santai di tempat tidur dengan laptop yang di atas bantal itu. Tapi_ pizza _yang ia tunggu-tunggu di tengah kelaparan hebat yang melanda perutnya ini akhirnya datang juga.

Mengabaikan Tim yang masih duduk bersila dengan rambut yang terturun semua karena sedang tidak di-_gel _seperti biasa, Airlangga menghampiri pintu. Perlahan-lahan dibukanya pintu itu sebagian, lalu mengintip.

Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pengantar _pizza _dengan seragamnya dilengkapi masker dan kacamata hitam. Airlangga jadi tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan selain itu kenapa dia harus memakai kacamata hitam padahal sedang malam hari? Posturnya tinggi tegap dengan posisi siap seperti seorang tentara, namun kotak pizza yang tersampir di tangannya seketika menghilangkan gambaran itu.

Airlangga menerima uluran pizza itu sambil tersenyum dan memberikan beberapa lembar uang tip pada si pengantar pizza yang baru saja menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya." kata Airlangga lembut.

Si kurir membungkuk sembari menerima uang dari Airlangga sambil berucap, "Terima kasih. Silahkan dinikmati pizzanya dan selamat malam."

Airlangga tersenyum tipis, mengangguk sopan, kemudian menutup pintu kamar.

* * *

Pintu di depannya tertutup pelan. Seolah hendak mengusirnya dengan cara halus.

Namun si pengantar pizza misterius itu masih berdiri di depan kamar bernomor 382. Tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Sekalipun pintu itu sudah tertutup, terkunci dari dalam, dan kemungkinan orang yang ia antarkan pizza sudah membuka kotak berisi makanan cepat saji itu dan menyiapkan minuman.

Hal yang ia lakukan selanjutnya justru mengambil ponsel di sakunya sambil memencet sederet nomor di layar _smartphone _itu lalu diletakkan di telinga, sambil menunggu nada sambung.

Seseorang menyahut dari seberang telepon.

"Barang _itu_ sudah kuantar."

* * *

Airlangga masuk ke kamar dengan wajah cerah, di tangannya sudah tersedia pizza hangat yang siap disantap oleh _dirinya_. Bukan dengan Tim. Yeah, hal itulah yang membuatnya sedikit senang kali ini. Karena peraturannya, siapa yang memesan, dia yang berhak menikmati. Lagipula Tim juga sudah menyantap makan malam di hotel ini ketika dirinya sedang mandi.

"Kali ini tidak ada bagian untukmu." Airlangga berkata penuh kemenangan, sembari berjalan dan membawa pizza itu ke meja terdekat.

Dan Tim sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Dia benar-benar sudah kenyang dan tak tertarik dengan _junkfood _macam itu.

"Pizza ini agak sedikit berat."

"Mungkin di dalamnya ada tikus mati." kata Tim, asal. Masih fokus pada layar laptopnya tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

Airlangga malas membalas. Ngomong dengan Tim akan membuatnya ikutan ngawur. Lebih baik ia menikmati anugerah dari kedai pizza yang memberikannya makanan ini untuk memenuhi hasrat perutnya pada malam ini. Dia membuka tali-tali pengikat kotak pizza.

Namun tangan Airlangga seketika terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak.

Dia terdiam.

"Kau mendengar suara itu, Tim?"

"Suara apa?"

"Suara _tit tit tit_ itu…"

"Jangan ngomong jorok, APB."

"Hih. Aku serius!" Airlangga tetap bersikeras. Dia yakin sekali tadi mendengar sebuah suara. Suara digital, sepertinya dari alat elektronik. Monoton dan berbunyi statis. Sangat konstan dan bertempo lambat. Seperti detik jam. Suaranya terdengar sangat jelas berasal dari dalam kotak pizza.

Seperti sebuah hitungan mundur.

Tunggu. Kedengarannya seperti—

Tiba-tiba saja Airlangga diselimuti rasa keragu-raguan. Entah mengapa dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kotak pizza ini. Hatinya mulai diliputi keragu-raguan.

Tak ingin penasaran lebih lanjut, Airlangga akhirnya membuka kotak itu.

Dia tercengang.

Tidak ada pizza di dalamnya.

Namun bunyi sebuah nada yang statis dan panjang seketika membahana nyaring di dalam kamar, dan di dalam kotak pizza itu terlihat sebuah alat berwarna hitam dengan jam digital yang terpasang pada bagian tengah kotak, dipenuhi kabel dan bertabung-tabung kecil yang berisi bubuk berwarna keabu-abuan…

… telah berada di angka 00:01.

_Sebuah bom waktu_.

"_TIM! __INI—_"

* * *

Si pengantar pizza itu melangkah keluar dari pintu hotel dengan gestur gagah berani dan penuh percaya diri.

Dicampakannya kacamata hitam, masker yang berada di mulutnya, kemudian topi dengan lambang kedai pizza di atas kepalanya ke tanah. Berjalan penuh rasa bangga ke arah sebuah mobil Ford hitam keluaran 1972 yang terparkir di seberang hotel. Di mana semua teman-temannya sedang menunggu hasil dengan sabar.

Dia menyeringai. Membuka kancing seragamnya kemudian memperlihatkan setelan jas yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian depan.

Dia masuk ke dalamnya dan langsung disambut oleh serbuan pertanyaan oleh teman-teman yang berbeda negara dengannya itu.

Dia terkekeh. "Semuanya sudah terkendali, kawan. Sudah terkendali sesuai rencana. Tuan Sanjaya harus membayar lebih untuk kali ini."

Gilbert Beilschmidt memperlihatkan seringainya pada sahabat-sahabatnya, kemudian langsung menancap gas meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa banyak berbicara lagi.

Tepat ketika sebuah ledakan besar muncul dari gedung hotel sebelah barat. Membahana keras dan menimbulkan getaran hebat. Menghancurkan sebagian gedung menjadi puing-puing dan membakar bangunan di beberapa bagian.

Sumbernya berasal dari dalam kamar 382.

Sebuah kamar berisi seseorang yang ia kenal. Seseorang yang tak seharusnya direncanakan untuk terlahir ke dunia. Seseorang bernama Airlangga Putra Brawijaya.

Seseorang yang kini telah ia lenyapkan dari bumi, untuk memperbaiki kesalahan di masa lalu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N : **Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca sampai bagian ini. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian yang juga ingin keliling dunia sama seperti saya :') Walaupun nggak jelas juga sih di bagian mana yang menceritakan 'Hepi Bareng Saya Sambil Keliling Dunia!' Saya juga nggak jago bikin crime, romens, dan diksi saya juga biasa-biasa aja. Jadi, jika ada yang punya 'ilmu' lebih, mungkin bisa sharing bareng saya :') Saya membutuhkan bimbingan kalian owo. Trus kalo emang tadi ada adegan yang terlalu implisit buat kalian (karena saya juga masih belajar buat yang begono) nanti saya ganti jadi eksplisit, deh QwQ

Untuk beberapa istilah asing dan tokoh-tokoh yang saya munculkan:

**Lira**: Mata uang Italia

Dan **Juan Carlos** itu personifikasi **Meksiko **:D Namanya saya curi(?) dari fanmade Hetalia Wikia.

**Van der Decken** alias **Tim **itu Oom **Netherlands**. **Tim **itu Papa Hima loh yang ngasih nama, jadi jangan protes, hahaha! XD

**Airlangga Putra Brawijaya** adalah anak/OC/babu/slave/fantasi seksual #woi/selir hati saya. Bukan nama universitas di Indonesia QwQ

**(PS:** TRUS SAYA NGAKAK PADA SAAT NGETIK ITU BAGIAN CIUMANNYA HAHAHAH MEIN GOTT SAYA NGGAK BISA BIKIN ADEGAN BEGITU PLIS. HAHAHAH. DAN OMONGAN VULGARNYA NETHERE KE AIRLANGGA JUGA BIKIN SAYA KETAWA SENDIRIAN DI KAMAR. TOLONG, SAYA NGETAWAIN FIC SAYA SENDIRI GARA-GARA ADEGAN HINA ITU. HADOH**)**

_Sign, Rapuh_


End file.
